


Shorts & Stills || Crescendos & Climaxes

by Raspberries_and_a_Belle



Category: August Rush (2007)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Reunited and It Feels So Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberries_and_a_Belle/pseuds/Raspberries_and_a_Belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise and the fall of the symphony brought them together. What could have been said through the eye connection between Louis, Lyla and August during his symphony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorts & Stills || Crescendos & Climaxes

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first works that I have ever written when I was first getting into writing fan fiction. It is quite short and that was because I was unsure of my writing skills. Please enjoy! First time posting here on AO3 and let's hope it doesn't look wonky!

As the music flew about the park, the sounds blending of the softness with the urgency of the violins, cello's with the speeding sounds of the glasses and flutes, reaching deep into the heart of those listening, stirring up sweet emotions and out of all of those people and all of those notes…two people could hear a mash up of lyrics calling to them, a tune and melody that connects a child to their parents no matter the distance and pitch.

 

Louis scanned the crowd of people, seeing the little boy in the park, move with such a fluid grace of wizened composer with the addictive energetic youth of his age. As he pushed and felt the pull, he turned his head and saw the glimpse of his long lost muse, his lover…his Lyla. He saw that she was looking directly straight at the stage with the look of a woman in surprise at a child…and he knew. He moved faster, finally catching up to her at the barrier…like it was supposed to be there. He looked at her one more time, her eyes were tearing up a bit and it movement, he waited to do for eleven years, he slipped his rough and calloused fingers into the her soft and petite hand, as the music started to raise up.

 

Lyla looked at the man who had grabbed her hand and gave a bright smile of hope and emotions hidden for ten years. She had found her son; She had found her lover. And she released a joyous smile to him that spoke a thousands word, her emotions followed directly with the sounds, with their connection back in full force with the stare of long lost and star crossed lovers finally getting their happy ending.

 

A laugh turned in unspoken conversation of Lyla's " _YOU'RE HERE. I LOVE YOU! NEVER STOPPED! YOU KNOW WHO HE IS. OUR SON_ "

 

With Louis' responding " _I AM HERE. NEVER LEAVING AGAIN! OUR SON! FAMILY. LOVE YOU!_ "

 

The two turned their attention to the young child, their young child guiding the music that brought them to this moment, this one singular defining moment in their new lives that started over eleven years ago. With the stare that proud parents give their child filled with pure love and a pure melody, they focused on August Rush.

 

It was the moment of a pure and innocent happiness that came out of a not sure pure and innocent situation. As August kept the motion of his symphony, that was an echo song message to his parents, himself and all those who need it, he heard the whispering of the chimes, a guitar and a cello in his head, going perfect in time with the musical sounds he is conducting. August could feel the eyes of his parents behind him as he hit the ending of his personal symphony, their eyes and smiles shinning brighter than any other spotlight being hosted tonight, he joined in their private communication with ending his symphony and the roar and emotional clapping of the crowd.

 

In that moment, spoken words were not needed, the music relayed the words much more clearer and poignant. Louis and Lyla and August were connected by the much more, a sweet symphony that relayed their story and in the twinkling conclusion of the evening…a more distinct sound could be heard by those who believed in the music.

 

A little chime, a comforting guitar and a sweet cello joined in perfect harmony.


End file.
